Submission
by Corrosionz
Summary: Orihime needed to reaffirm her loyalty pledge. Lemony.


**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. **

**Rating: M/NC-17**

**Warnings/spoilers: ehhh only if you're not up to date with the anime/manga. **

**Summary: Orihime needed to reaffirm her pledge.**

**Author's Note: Originally posted to my LJ (xelijahbabe07x). X-posted to the AizenXOrihime, 0rihime_Inoue, & Bleachness Communities. Enjoy. **

* * *

"_I will let you down; I will make you hurt." _- Nine Inch Nails, _Hurt_

"Lord Aizen sends for you. You will come with me."

Orihime turned to find Ulquiorra lurking in her doorway with his hands in his pockets, the same expressionless face in place. Was it really possible to not feel anything at all? What a sad life that had to be. Even if her emotions caused her pain, she was happy to have them. Feeling was everything when it came to living, wasn't it?

"Now, woman."

Gasping at his lack of patience, Orihime jumped to her feet and bowed her head, "Y-yes."

He stared at her a moment longer before methodically turning around, the flaps of his uniform billowing behind him in a flashy array of white and black.

She followed him silently, avoiding eye contact of all those who passed. She couldn't afford another uncomfortable run-in with a moody arrancar today. Especially not before seeing Lord Aizen.

The trip went by quickly. Aizen's common room wasn't too far from her holding cell/room.

Ulquiorra paused outside the door and closed his eyes; listening.

"Come in, Ulquiorra."

Easing the door open, the fourth espada walked inside, Orihime right behind him. Obedient as ever.

The room was dimly lit, only the bright moon that ensconced Hueco Mundo seemed to be present. Except for Aizen and his trusty subordinate, Gin Ichimaru.

Just the look of him made Orihime shiver internally. There was something terribly amiss about this man. Why Rangiku was so crazy about him, she would never quite understand. Of course, only when the busty shinigami had more than her fair share of saké would she utter anything about the silver-haired ex-captain. For the most part, she kept her memories and feelings towards the traitor to herself.

"Ah, welcome Miss Inoue. I am pleased to see that you found it in your heart to come and visit with me."

Gin remained silent, yet ever alert, and ever smiling.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra. I do believe that is all I need from you tonight. You may leave."

"Yes, sir," The fourth murmured passionlessly, turning without another word and leaving.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"You may take leave as well."

The smile didn't fade; as sure as she had been that it would. Instead it grew wider.

"D'aw, Aizen, ya always make me miss the fun stuff."

Aizen's peaceful expression remained, his warm (were they really?) eyes twinkled a bit at his faithful companion. An unspoken joke shared through their smiles and eyes. But how Gin could see Aizen's reaction at all still baffled the girl. Shouldn't he constantly be walking into walls if he had his eyes closed like that all the time?

But she was certain she had heard Rangiku say they were blue. Or had she said red? She couldn't quite remember.

"Goodnight, Gin."

"G'night! Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do."

Orihime shuddered. What _exactly _wouldn't he do?

As the ex-captain of the 3rd division passed her, he leaned down and exposed his teeth in an outlandish sneer, "That's exactly what I was meanin', girl."

Her eyes widened as he reached over and tousled her hair before leaving the chamber. Shutting the door behind him with a loud slam.

The eerie silence that filled the room afterwards left her feeling awkward and all too exposed. She hated being the center of attention. Especially after such an unnerving conversation had just taken place around her.

"Orihime Inoue," Aizen drawled; shifting, almost lazily, in his chair.

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Orihime gushed, bowing low. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and covered her face. _Thankfully_. It made he feel a little more protected. Like Sora was with her. He had always adored her long hair.

"No need for such formalities. Please, come here," He said in a near-whisper, getting to his feet and heading towards the balcony.

Shuffling to follow him, Orihime held her breath as he leaned against the balcony railing and turned to her, his long strand of brown hair falling over his face perfectly.

"Do you know why I've asked you to come here, Orihime?"

Her wide eyes told him all he needed to know. As did everything else. Always hundreds of steps ahead of his surroundings, Aizen was the perfect being. On his way to becoming a god? One would think he had already achieved it.

"N-no, Lord Aizen," She blurted, her face strained and lacking of the happiness he had witnessed while she survived in the world of the living.

Although, sadness seemed to suit her. She was far more distinguished and alluring when she was distraught. Of course, something pure and innocent was always more beautiful when it was broken. Tainted. Destroyed.

A brief flash of Hinamori filled his memory banks before it was thrown to the side again. She had played her part as his pawn well. He had been truly thankful she had been such a blind follower. But with her disposal, he was also left in need of one particular service that females provided rather flawlessly.

No, he wasn't a god yet. His desires for the rush of flesh reminded him of that.

"It wasn't long after you came to Las Noches that I disclosed to you the location of the hougyoku because I wanted to display my trust in you. Do you remember?"

"I-I do, Lord Aizen."

"And you have proven my trust to be well placed, Orihime."

"Thank you," She accepted willingly. She knew that she wasn't exactly as strong a fighter as the others, nor was she as needed (Kisuke had reminded her of that). But there was one thing she _could _do. And Aizen's continued trust in her was something that was necessary. No matter what the costs. She would do whatever it took to help her friends. _To help Ichigo._

"_However_-"

Orihime's heart failed as she jerked upwards, her eyes meeting with his. Did he know what she was up to? Surely he couldn't! There was no way.

"I believe that it is only fair for you to prove how much you trust me. I do try to run a fair kingdom here in Hueco Mundo. And because I am a fair ruler, I see that it is only fitting that I indulge in these rules as well, do you not agree?"

She swallowed. What was he trying to say? "Y-yes, Lord Aizen."

He closed his eyes, a look of peace coming over him as he tilted his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest, "Excellent. Shall we begin then?"

!

Had she missed something?

Aizen kept his eyes closed, his senses taking in her fluctuations in spiritual pressure for all that they were. Confusion. Alarm. Guilt. Such an easily read woman.

"Orihime-" He purred, slowly peeling back his eyelids so that he could look at her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, standing as rigid as she could, like a member of the military trying too hard to be at full attention.

Pushing himself from the railing, dropping his arms at their sides, he went back to the room and stopped just in front of her. She seemed to be a tad taller than Hinamori as well. And certainly taller than that Rukia Kuchiki girl that he had attempted to off.

Her eyes widened as he bent down and touched her lips with his thumb. A gentle caress. A touch far too endearing to be coming from a monster like him. Everything about this man was an oxymoron. He preached of fairness and walked around with a smile and an easy spirit. And yet he murdered people. He had turned traitor against the Soul Society. He was evil. But he-

"You do want to show how much you trust your Lord Aizen, don't you?"

Orihime swallowed, her teeth beginning to chatter behind her pink lips.

Eyes filled with fear. A mind unable to fight back. A body that was his for the taking. Wonderful.

'_To help Ichigo_,' She reminded herself, her shoulders falling as she accepted what it was that he was asking of her. '_Anything for Ichigo_.'

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

Something behind his passive eyes stirred and passed over the soft brown color like the rippling surface of water. It was over as quickly as it had begun.

"Recite your loyalty pledge to me, Orhime. I want to make sure that you are aware of what you have agreed to," He murmured, crossing the room to sit in his oversized chair again. He looked lazy again, half-dazed, as he leaned his cheek into his hand.

Orihime buried her fingers into the sides of her uniform, her typically bright eyes falling dull under the weight of the situation before her, "My mind exists to serve Lord Aizen and his will."

_Oh how sweet_. She had deliberately left out the other part.

"Now Orihime, I would hate to have to ask you to say it again but I do believe you've forgotten something."

Her brows furrowed together as she bit back the urge to cry, "My mind and m-my…"

"Hmm?"

"-M-my _body _exist to serve Lord Aizen and his will."

How he loved to break something so beautiful. She was nearly there. Just a few more plotted movements and she would be completely his.

"Wonderful. Now, come here."

Her feet felt like they were made of lead as she made her way to stand before him.

"Closer."

Closing her eyes, she did as he told her. She stopped when she felt her dress fabric brush against his shins.

"Much better, is it not?

Orihime clenched her hands into fists at her sides when she heard him chuckle. No it wasn't better. It was worse. Far worse. Before she had been begging to leave her holding cell. Now she would do anything just to be back in that lackluster excuse for a room. Anywhere other than this.

If Ichigo ever found out about this he'd-

"You are truly a loyal friend, Orihime Inoue. Ichigo Kurosaki is quite lucky to have you a part of his life."

Her lungs fell in on themselves, stealing her air and train of thought. _Ichigo_…He always took care of her. He always protected her; no matter what.

"Now it seems that you are a bit overdressed. Why not slip out of that uniform, dear?"

He spoke to her like a caring lover. How sick. Twisted.

But she had pledged her loyalty…and until she could figure out how to erase the hougyoku's existence…she would have to play along.

For Ichigo. For her friends. For the Soul Society. For her _world_.

Taking in a stabling breath, Orihime reached up and pulled at the zipper near her neck. With a shaking hand, she pulled it down, tooth by tooth, until she had to bend down and finish the act. Little by little, she shrugged out of her top layer, and let the top half fall to the floor silently.

Aizen remained silent. No move to tell her to stop or to tell her to continue. His stillness was her answer.

_Keep going. _

The cool air of Hueco Mundo nipped at her pale skin like an aggressive gale. Humiliation warmed her skin to the point of hot and cold chills. The openness of the room reminded her of how very alone she really was. Every day she lived in an empty apartment without any friends or family (until recently) and yet she had never felt this abandoned. This utterly forgotten.

Fumbling over her own digits, Orihime took a cleansing breath to steady herself. Her movements. Aizen picked up on any and everything. Weakness especially. Forcing the frantic beat of her heart to slow, she grabbed the rim of her dress and began to push it downwards. She pushed off her knee-highs and shoes as well.

Doing her best not to fidget, Orihime ducked her face and let her long hair cover her again. Her only friend here in Hueco Mundo.

Aizen knew beautiful when he seen it. Orihime Inoue was indeed a beautiful young woman.

"Come here, Orihime."

Trying her best to replace the horrible present she was forced to live through with happy thoughts, she did as instructed. Practically tip-toeing over her clothes to find that he had an elegant hand extended towards her.

A devil's hand.

'_Sora. Rukia. Chad. Uryu. Tatsuki. Renji….Ichigo._'

A trembling hand reached out for his, hovering over the offering for a moment; contemplating, before finally settling down and wrapping itself around his. His hand engulfed hers, pulling her to him gently; up and onto his lap.

Welcome to the devil's playground.

* * *

He was warm. And he was breathing softly. Always so calm and collected. Did he ever show any emotions besides passiveness? Was that even an emotion?

"You are a brave young woman," Aizen whispered to her, his fingertips drawing vague patterns across her pale thighs.

She didn't feel very brave. Wanting to run away and cry wasn't bravery. It was cowardice.

Her teeth clattered against themselves when he reached up and touched her jaw line, his thumb and index finger hooking her chin and bringing her head down so that he could look at her.

"I am sorry that your friends did not realize this while you were with them."

Turning her against them was something that could be accomplished through small feats. Brain washing the girl had been far more of a task than he had originally foreseen. No matter. After tonight, she shouldn't be giving Ulquiorra any more problems.

Her shoulders rose and fell as she suppressed a quiet sob. He smiled. The glass was cracking. All that was needed was to shatter it.

"Undress me now, Orihime."

Her eyes shrank to mere specks as she searched his completely serious russet ones. She should have known that he wasn't teasing. She hadn't ever seen Lord Aizen make so much as a mocking gesture. Everything he said was with the utmost seriousness. This command included.

Her lips shivering, she reached forward and pushed his white outer jacket out of the way. Her fingers trailed the traces of his old shinigami uniform before she untied the sash and pulled it from his waist.

Mentally screaming for some sort of distraction, her hands moved to push his pants downwards.

"That's enough."

She gasped when he spoke, completely taking her by surprise.

Orihime quickly closed her eyes. If she could spare any part of herself at all, she was going to. Visually being tainted could sometimes be worse. And if there was any chance of being a sliver of the person she once was when this was all said and done, she would take it.

Aizen Sousuke wanted to laugh. So timid and childish acting. Well, not for long.

Keeping his palms flat against her cool skin, he ran his hands up her thighs and around to grip her hips. Angling her. Preparing her.

His hands felt like winter and ash, branding her wherever he touched her.

Orihime's spiritual pressure spiked as he settled her down on top of him, engulfing his length inside of her.

It felt like something had broken inside of her. Ripped to pieces and had been replaced with a hard heat that continued to tear away at her flesh.

This pain was terrible. She had learned about sex in school but this…did it always hurt like this? Was everyone's first time this painful? This awkward?

A low grumble passed through his throat as he angled her again, causing her to brace her hands against his chest. Her ear fell next to his mouth as he worked her own body against her.

"Do I not please you, Orihime Inoue?"

He peeked at her through his lashes; watching as her face, contorted with pain, quickly sobered and grew plain, "Huuh," She panted, " O-of course, L-lord Aizen."

_Liar_.

The glass was beginning to creak now. Nearly there.

"Arch your back."

Pushing against his chest, Orihime did just that, letting her head fall backwards with her newfound position.

Then she felt it. A wet warmth running over her breasts. Lifting her head, she peered over her mounds to find his head bent and his tongue laving her skin.

Without looking at her, he forced her to roll her hips roughly.

She choked back a noise that was completely new to her. A moan.

And he had thought Hinamori could make lovely noises when he was playing her. This young lady, however, made the most delicious sounds he had heard to date.

Such whimsical needs perturbed him. But he knew one thing for certain: he wanted to hear it again.

Shifting in the seat, he changed his entry.

The ripping inside of her continued, but slowly was forgotten as a new pressure built. She was completely disgusted. No joy should be found within this act. Only shame. And still she was making these silly noises. Feeling these strange sensations throughout her lower stomach. Slowing her breathing to savor each of these little sensations.

"Who is it that you serve, Orihime?" Aizen questioned quietly, his fingers digging into her hips for added intent.

Visibly, she shook her head, her brow furrowed in her denial.

There it was. All he had to do was finish her.

Leaning up so that he could suckle her neck, he continued, "I don't like to repeat myself, Miss Inoue. Now please, your answer."

How could he be so calm during this? She felt like she was going to burst into flames if he kept moving her like this. If he kept talking in such a hushed manner. If he kept touching her like that.

"Lord A-Aizen!" She hissed, her heart palpitating at irregular intervals. Any moment she would melt away.

"And whom do you belong to?"

Orihime's cloudy gaze found his as he waited patiently. He didn't even look strained. She was nothing but a hot mess of anger and need.

Fire. White-hot heat shot through her suddenly.

"Lord Aizen!" She cried, her eyes slamming shut in shame and ecstasy.

Holding onto her hips tighter, he quickened his pace slightly to draw out the effects of her completion. The blood thundering in her ears, she was only vaguely aware of another warmth flooding inside of her.

Sweat trickled down her back and cooled instantly as the air of the surrounding room nearly drowned her.

And the glass shattered.

The fires of hell finally had her.

* * *

Gin sauntered into the room moments after Orihime had been escorted back to her room by the fourth espada.

"So Aizen," The foxy man began in his strange way, coming to stand next to the ruler of Las Noches where he stood on the balcony; overlooking his kingdom, "Wasn't I right about those busty women?"

Aizen continued to stare out at the sandy domain, "I'm going to retire for the evening, Gin."

The silver-haired prodigy raised an eyebrow, "So no details tonight?"

"_Goodnight, Gin_."

…

"G'night, Aizen."


End file.
